When Revenge is not Enouth
by Koumoritos
Summary: Bounding footsteps, rustling of dresses in the cold Russian night, cruel lies, gunshots and a gleaming knife, fear discarded and hatred kindled. A plan of revenge is set. Yaoi SoraRiku


Well this is my latest story! I hope you like it. Sora and Riku won't come in until the next chapter so don't worry! This would be classified as historical fiction I suppose. Enjoy and review.

Warning: Blood, violence, cussing, and soon yaoi (Boy/Boy love)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shouts came from the room next door. Heavy eyelids opened to see a dark room, barely lit by a gray, crescent moon outside. Boot clad foot steps came from outside the bedroom. Rudely the door was opened to revel a uniformed rebel soldier with a bayonet in his left hand. His face in an emotionless expression, with imposing features but yet darkly handsome.

"You all are to report to the foyer in a hours time. There is a advancing army heading to this location and we must move you for your own safety." His voice thick with a German accent, and almost as emotionless as his face. Russian must not be his particular forte. He quickly leaves the room, slamming the door behind him as he left. The room again is filled with an inky darkness. I remove the mildly warm covers of my make shift bed and begrudgingly set my feet on the icy floorboards of my shared room. I stumble my way to the oil lantern setting on the vanity next to the door.

I fumble trying to light it, for my long fingers are numb from the cold that drafts about the room. Finally I light the damned thing and look about our simple room. Faded, peeling wallpaper line the crumbling walls, a filthy window with shredded curtains is against the far wall. Dusty floorboards, aged from decades of use hold up the four beds my fellow sisters and me sleep upon as well as our four trunks of dresses. I turn to look out the window. From my spot on the far wall I see very little, just the few fleeting lit windows from the houses near us. Roof tops covered in snow from the last unrelenting blizzard barely show through the grim covered window. But the thing I have dreaded to do has come upon me, to look at the sweet, dreaming faces of my sisters.

I silently walk to the bedsides of my still sleeping sisters. They never were ones to be woke easily, mama would have to send several servants to each of there rooms to wake them up back in our home in Moscow. How I long for those days back in our palace in our home city, but I know deep in my heart that those days are over, never to happen again.

"Olga, Olga wake up, we must dress quickly we do not have much time." I gently shake my sister from her sweet slumber. She gives a slight moan of protest but opens a sleep filled eye to gaze at me.

"Anastasia what is happening?" Her voice is grogy and unsure.

"We are to dress and meet mama, papa and Alexis down in the foyer in a hour, they are relocating us to a new location." I tell her in a serious tone so she will see the importants of being quick bout the situation.

"Why are they moving us?" A hint of fear shows in her reasponce.

"They say a aproching army is coming and need to move us for are own safety. Quickly wake Maria and Tatiana and tell them what I have told you." Without a replie from Olga I return back to my bed and remove the trunk from under my bed. I open the cold metal hinges and sort through my gowns. First picking a under garmet then anouther outer layer then a final layer for the exteriour. I choose a elegant dark red brocade dress with black lace at the end of the sleaves and the bottom. I run my fingers over the soft matieral, remebering the good times I have seen while in it. But also feeling the bumps of the jewels sewn into the underside of the dress. Mama made us do it to hide gems to be sold for money when we were realesed from house arest. But in my heart I dout we will ever be let out of this Hell, except in body bags.

I stand from my spot on the floor and start to discard of my sleeping shirt and pants, the cold air aginst my bare flesh forms goose bumps along my arms. I start the tidious process of putting on my full outfit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The wooden stairs beneth my feet creaked as I decended the the staircase, my hand firmly planted on the banister. I followed in suit of my sisters in their gourgous gowns. I still wish I had their curves. They look so elegant and refined, unlike me. I look more boyish compared to them. I push those vains thought out of my mind as soon as I see several soliders with guns to their side waiting in silent obedience. I discreetly clutch the knife hidden in a secret pocket in my dress. It has been a source of comfort for me, even though I know I could never use it on another living soul.

As soon as I see mama and papa I feel a bit more at ease. A creak comes from behind me. I turn around to see Alexis behind me, fear plain on his young face. I flash him a reassuring smile. He seems to perk up just a little. I smile even more to see his blonde hair a mess. It reminds me so of the time back at the palace. He never really cared how he looked. Oh how I wished I could be like that.

As soon as we reach the bottom of the stairs we walk to stand by mama and papa. The faded wood of the foyer seems so dark and full of malice. The dark wood doors that lead to the grounds were boarded up, in fear that we might escape our prison. I turn to look down the dimly lit hall before us that led to the rest of the manor.

This place was once home to a powerful noble family of Russia, it was called the Ipatiev House, but the entire family was executed when the revolution had begun. I saw this as an unsettling omen.

We waited there in the cold, not knowing where we would be taken. My hands grew numb from the cold. Olga and Maria held each other for warmth. Mama and papa just stood there, solemn looks on both of their aged faces. Mama had such a profound beauty. Such grace and elegance she held. Long chestnut hair, porcelain skin, fine bone structure. How I hope to grow to look like her.

And papa, so handsome and strong, dark brown hair, a groomed beard and mustache. A mighty tsar he was, but now since we were over thrown it dose not matter I suppose. He will never be the same, just a shell of a man he was. I turn away from them both to stair on into space, hoping for something, anything, to happen.

After about twenty minutes we heard boot-clad foot steps coming from the dim hallway. All six of us turn to see Yakov Yurovsky, the general of a small army of men who were part of the rebel army, approaching with two more guards behind. He quickly moved in front of us, staring at us in a nonchalant manor. I never liked this man, for obvious reason, but he just gave off this powerful sense of arrogance that could piss off even the most peaceful priest.

"I am sorry for waking all of you at such a late hour but we must put all of you in a safe location. But first we must take a picture of you all to show that all of you are still alive and well. Now follow me we do not have much time." His voice was gruff, filled with a thick Russian accent, not cultured like ours. His dark green uniform neat and tidy, odd for living in such a shamble of a place. His black mustache neatly combed and clean. Papa stepped forward to face Yakov.

"What is happening, I have asked the guards but they will not tell us anything? I demand answers!"

"I assure you Nicholas all will be explained in time. Now come with me, we are heading to the cellar." Yakov turned from papa and led us down the twisting hall of the house to the cellar door. He first sent down a group of six guards then me, mama, and my sisters went next followed by papa, Alexis, and Yakov.

The Cellar had a stale, wet smell. From my spot on the stairs I could see a light coming from down below us. A sick feeling in the bottom of my gut came upon me. This to me was very odd. Why take us to the cellar just for a photo? Something here didn't feel right. But I can't do anything about it; we had to go down there. By free will or force.

The creaking of faded as we all came to the stone floor of the cellar. Boot and high heels clicks filled the air as we followed Yakov into a simple lit room. Since we were below ground there were no windows. The only light came from the few oil lanterns hanging from the wall.

"Now will the duchesses line up in the back. We will get chairs for Alexandra and Alexis. Nicholas stand next to Alexandra." Yakov instructed. "Ivan, Peter fetch two chairs." Two guards left the cellar to get the chairs for mama and Alexis. I heard the sound of boot clad feet ascending the stairs to signal their leave of the basement. We waited there in silence; the air felt tence around us. Even though it was icy down there in the cellar a small bead of sweat slid down my brow. I had become very nervous, the situation seeming more and more un-nervouing. I looked at papa to see if he was as nervous as I. He held a calm vanire but I was positive he must be at least a tad bit uncertain. Though even his age should have given him just a glimmer of wisdom, he had always been a little naïve.

Footsteps filled the cellar as the guards returned with two badly worn chairs. Silently and quickly the guards put them into persisce positions on the floor and gestured for mama and Alexis to sit. After a bit of adjusting we were in the order and place Yakov had instructed. He looked at us all criticaly for a few moments before whispering something to a guard next. I supposed he was telling him to go and get the camera. But after he had turned back from the guard he did not move. A chill crept through my body. I reached down to clutch my hidden dagger. Yakov came closer to us, stopping in front of papa. He took a roll of parchment from his pocket. He unrolled it slowly.

"Under order of the leader of the rebal forces and head officer of the Bolshevik seceret police has been orderered the exacution of the entire Romanov royal family. In fear of the advanceing Romanov loyal forces to this compound and the release of the royal family we most dispose of them permentaly." Yakov read the order camly, not one shred of emotion in his voice. I looked at my family. Looks of shook, confusion, and dread was on all of their faces. Papa took a step forward.

"W-What?" His voice shacky and un-steaady.

"This." Was all Yakov said before reaching down to his belt and withdrawing his gun. In a swift motion he leveled his gun to papa's forehead and shoting him point blank. A spray of blood came from his head. Because I was behind him a wave of his blood covered my dress and arms. A small splash hit the side of my left cheek. A scream come from all of us.

"Fire, fire now!" Yakov yelled above our screams. In a moment a flurry of bullets zipped through the air. I saw a bullent go through mama's head before I covered my eyes. The feeling of warm liquid hitting me followed. My fellow sisters screamed from pain and fear. Then in a suden burst I felt a dull pain in my right breast. I open a timid eye to see a room full of gunsmoke. Yells come from the guards as I heard coughing and boots climbing the stairs. Yakov screamed angerly at them to return to finish us off. I looked down finally to see wat had caused the pain. A black brun spot was located near my breast, but in God's infanite mercy he had led that bullet to fit a sparkling spahire. Amazed at my luck I knew I had to act fast. I quickly tore my heavy dress away from me to leave me just in my simple under garmets. Finding the knife in the rolls of brocade I clutch it in my hand. I stumbled over the bodys of mama and papa. The smoke thick and sickining.

I fall to my knees and grouped the ground for something, anything. I soon came upon a rifle. One of the guards must have droped it! I quickly grabbed it and looked for a place to conceal my self. Seeing a small corner that was somewhat dark I quickly looked for the glow of lanturns to shut off to darken my hideing place. Sinking into the blankness of the corner I waited for their return. A strange feeling coming over me. Like someone else taking control of me. I waited to what seemed like a enterity. I heard the mornful cries of pain from my sisters. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes. I so longed to help them but I knew if I did we were all dead

Soon I heard a single pair of boots decending the stairs. Yakov came from around the corner, a hand gun in his hand. As he passed me, oblivous to my presence, he grumbled about finishing the job him self. The smoke had cleared and I could see the carnage. Mama, papa, Alexis, and Olga were dead. Gunshots in mama, papa, and Olga's head. But I could not see Alexis's wounds. Yakov stood before Maria and Tatiana. I heard him muttering something to them. I saw this as my chance. I leveled the gun to Yakovs head. Back in Moscow father had let me shot his gun many times. I was quite a good shot. Closeing my non-dominate eye I prepared my shot. Closeing my finger around the trigger I pulled it back. Silence was all that came, except for Yakov talking. Damnit a missfire! I quickly checked to see if the gum had ammo. It was completely out.

I looked on in horror as he rose his gun to Maria's head. I could see her clutch on Tatiana's arm tighting. A gun shot filled the room. A sray of her blood plattered on the wall behind her. Tatiana gave out a surprised scream. I surpressed a sob from coming out. He then turned to face the gun at Tatiana. Her eyes gleamed over with tears. My fear and saddness disapeared from me. Anger and hatred replaced it. I set the gun next to me and stood up silently. But as I begun to stand I heard anouther gun shot fill the room. It was then when I lost it.

I turned to see Tatiana head slumped over, her blood on the wall. It was then when I felt my old self melt away. Innocence becaming knowledge of the world. I stood up perfectly straight, preparing for my attack. Yakov was now inspecting all of the bodys, this was my time to strick. Silently I ran up behind the man and stabbed him in the back. Before he could scream I covered his mouth with my hand. I then proceded to stab him in both hands so he could not clutch anything. He gave surpressed whimpers of pain. Oh how I loved it. And to staisfy my own blood lust I dug my dagger into his left forearm. This was his gun arm, and I don't need him to get any ideas of being able to use his gun. Experimenly I drive my knife down along his arm to leave a gapping, long gash along his arm. His blood now covered my arm and under garmets.

"Now the reason why I have not killed you yet is because I want to tell you something very, very important." Oh how I wished I could see his eyes, to see the fear in them. He gave anouther sad whimper. Ha! Men are such babies…"You have killed the only people I have ever loved. You shattered their dreams and hopes, just like what I will do to you when I am finished with you. This will not end here, my dear Yakov, oh no it will not. This is just the start of my revenge. You should be glad, the others will not get off as easily as you. Now I want you to tell me all who were in on this. And if you try anything, ANYTHING, I will not hesitate to torture you before I kill you." I could not belive this was me. These words, these actions, I was not like this…I uncovered his mouth just enouth for him to speak.

"I-I don't know anything" His voice was scared beyond all reason. I took delight from this."I w-was just f-followinf orders!"

"From who!? From who damnit!" My voice seemed so unlike mine, so full of hate and malaice.

"I don't know! J-Just please d-don't kill m-" In elegant ease I slid my knife along his throat. A small squairt of blood spurrted out. I felt it run down my fingers and I just couldent take it. I turned to my side and emptyed my stomach onto the gray stone floor. In a flood of realasation it came to me. All of my family was dead, I was now alone in this world. And I promised I would get revenge. How? I fell to the floor, laying in blood and vomit. The stench unbearible almost but I didn't care. I was now numb. Pain and dread swam in the air. So I simply curled up into a ball and cried.

After a while the tears no longer came so I sobbed dryly. Then I heard a groan. I shoot up in surprise. I looked around to see where the sound had come from. Then I heard it again, and it was coming from the body of Alexis. I stiffly crawled over to his petite body. I looked straight into his beautiful face. Blood covered part of it and dirt was smeared in his hair, but his bright blue eyes were focused on my.

"Alexis…" This can't be real, he has to be dead.

"Anastasia are you ok?" His voice seemed so small and sad. My heart cried out to him.

"Yes Alexis I am fine. What about you? Were you shot?" I was very worried for him. Since he had haemophilia his blood would not clot properly. Even the smallest cut or bruise could kill him. So if he got a bullet wound there would be no hope.

"I-I don't know, there is a pain in my arm…" A chill filled me again. I slowly pulled the sleve up on the arm he said hurt. He winced slightly as I moved it delicatly up his arm. There it was, a small gapping arm, blood flowing freely.

"Anna am I dieing?"He called me by my childhood name he had given me. New found tears appeared at the corners of my eyes.

"Yes Alyosha, you are."I called him by the name I had given him. A tear feel from my face and splashed on a blood covered cheek. The tear turned to a light pink and slid off his cheek.

"Don't cry Anna, please don't cry. I'm going to heavon! I'll see mama, and papa, and Maria, Olg, and Tatiana will be there. We are gonna miss you."He gave me a warm smile. He gave me hope. Anouther groan passed his lips.'Uh, so much pain…"

"Shhh Alyosha, all will be ok." I strokced his hair affectonately. I tried my best to ease his pain.

"Papa once told me that when a solider was dieing and on great pain anouther solider would shoot him to release him." My eyes widdened. I dreaded what he was about to ask.

"Anna please, release me. I'm in so much pain…"He lifted one fragile hand and he grasped my other hand gently. He gave me a reasureing smile.

"I…I don't know if I can Alexis…"How can I shoot my own brother? I love him to much to do it! But he says he is in so much pain…"Ok Alyosha I will. I'll set you free. But you must promise me something."

"Anything Anna." He replied, hope in his voice.

"Tell everyone…that I love them so much and I cannot wait till the day I see them again." Fresh tears flowed down my cheeks. A pain in my heart grew. Alexis smiled at me.

"I will." Was all he said. I then turned from him to find a gun. After a few minutes of look, and holding for time I found Yakov's hand gun. Blood covered the handle. I cringed at the thought of which family member it belonged to. As I turned back to Alexis his eye were closed and a small smile was on his face.

"Alyosha are you ready?" My voice had returned back to the state I have known it to be, not the voice of a darker me.

"Yes I am. Sister I love you" Alexis opened his eyes and looked straight into mine.

"I love you to brother." Then I shot him. A small bit of blood hit my hand. I fell to my knees. Now I was alone in this world. For a while I cried. Lost in my misery. Next came that odd calm. I sat there and thought of what I had to do next. But before I could come up with anything remotely good I heard footsteps above me. Quickly I grabbed the gun and hid in the same spot as before. The sound of a door opeing and stairs creaking filled my ears. Then from around the corner came the guard who had woke us up. Before he could say anything he stopped dead in his tracks. Most liklyfrom shook. I took this as my chance. I aimed for his head and took a shot. The bullet whized through the air and went into his skull. He fell to the floor dead. I stood from the shadows and went to investagate the body. I knelt down next to him and checked his pulse for good measure.

I turned him over on his back. The bullet had went through the back of his neck and out his left eye. It made my stomach turn. I looked down at his uniform. Not even a spot of blood amazinly. At that moment a idea came to me.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I held the uniform of the guard close to me as I snuck threw the house back to my room, afraid of making even the slightest noise in case any guards still were in the house. I probilly had till morning to get what I needed and get out.

After delicatly climbing the stairs I made it at last to my room. Looking at the clock that was on the vainity it read five after two. Since the guards don't come till six I had about three hours and fifty five minutes to wash up and devise a plan. I put the uniform on my bed and went to fetch the water jug and water basin from the closet. I placed them on the vainity and used a cloth that was in the basin to wash the blood from my body. The cool water felt good aginst my skin. After all the blood was gone from my flesh I took a long look at my self. My long, shoulder lenth auburn hair was messy and unkept. Skin pale and pink from the blood that had left a temparay stain. Bright green eyes slightly dimer.

I took a brush from a drawer and fixed my hair. Mama said I had a young, childish beauty. And that one day I will be a fine, elegant Tsarskoe and will rule all of Russia. But that will never be. After finishing my hair I turned my attention to the guards uniform. I was glad I was tall for my age or I would not be able to wear it. I changed from my bloody garments into some fresher, cleaner ones. I then put on the guards uniform.

Luckily my garments helped me fit perfectly into the uniform. His boots were big on me but very warm. Next I had to do something I really was not looking forward of doing. I must cut my hair. I have to change my appearance as much as possible. Using my knife I cut my hair strand by strand, until my hair was only halfway down my neck. Placing the guards hat on my head I took a final glance at myself in the mirror. I looked like a young solider who had seen more then he should at sixteen.

I took a seat on my makeshift bed. I found a pack of cigarettes and matches in his jacket pocket. I had smoked a couple cigarettes before and found it comforting and calming on my nervous. Taking a slender stick of tobacco from the case. I struck a match and lit my cigarette. Breathing in the smoke an idea came to mind. But I am going to need some help….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well I hope you all liked it! Took me a couple of days to write this amd I like how it came out. Though it might be a bit to bloody. But oh well, adds drama I guess! Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
